People are increasingly concerned with physical appearances and health, which has led to a massive market for medical weight-loss, beauty, and anti-aging treatments. More traditional exercise regimens and/or diets have not been sufficiently successful for many people, so a need exists for formulations that promote rapid weight loss and body contouring.
Moreover, obesity in America has reached near “epidemic” proportions with 66% of Americans considered overweight or obese. There is a paucity of effective weight loss treatments. Many subjects are not candidates for risky and aggressive gastric bypass or gastric banding obesity surgery. Thus, a need exists for safe, non-surgical weight loss therapies.